lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi
Yumi, known as '''Sayaka '''in Japan, is Kei's (supposedly) twin sister. A rising star, headed for the music business, she has a good singing voice and excellent physical coordination. Despite being twins, Yumi's appearance is very different from Kei's (not necessarily uncommon, as their different genders indicate they're fraternal twins, not identical). Attacks *??? - ??? Damage Super Attacks *??? - ??? Damage About Him in World of Lawl She's have a secret crush on Jimmy, Which made her get near him alot (Sorta like Amy). But When Yumi got pregnant with Jimmy Child name Yummy, Jimmy agreed to married Yumi to raise a Family. Yumi now have a Job as a Sub-Doctor with Amy and Medic, but can Still Help in Battle. In Lord Ra Saga, she was killed by Thomas (Who's under Lord Ra's control), which makes Jimmy angry to him. Following Stocking's (3rd) death, her spirit apparently reattached Yumi's head to her dead body, reviving her, she went and instantly visted Jimmy after she heard the news. Yumi was quite happy to see Jimmy again, but on Jimmy's point of view, it's bittersweet, due to his mild depression. Fortunately, the depression died off and Jimmy began to feel warm after Yumi's comeback. Even thou She manage to spend time with Yummy mostly, She try to make sure She was also safe herself. That was until her and Yummy was both murdered by one of Jean Goons. Sayaka Miki was the first to hear about it while Jean jumped her the 2nd Time in the Team Jean Saga. It unknown of Yummy appearace, but Yumi's body was later used to bring Emily Flame back to life by replacing Emily dead body with Yumi Body(Who look like a Flame Version of Yumi but still act and thinks like Emily Flames). After Emily revived, George Jr promise to start a new family with her once again and promise to never leave her sight again. Unlike Flame Princess with Kitana Body and Chi the Flame Princess with Mina Majikina Body, Emily with Yumi Body was the one main thing People worried about, Mostly since it Yummy mother. It also been told that cause Travis Flame and Sophitia Flame where born in Yumi body, She is pointed out to be the 2 children 2nd mother. She was revived after Emily heard of George Jr Death and is willing to take care of them along with James. It currently unknown if Yumi and James are married or not. Story Appear in Main Story *Alduin Saga (Saved Jimmy/Get Turned into a Cat by Stockgil) *Saints Row Saga *Lord Ra Saga (Killed) *Saints Row II Saga (Revived by Stocking Spirit) *Jean Hunter Saga (Mention that She was killed again) *Flame Saga (Her lifeless body used to revive Emily Flame) Side Story *Humanoid Saga (Infected by Red Fog/Being Controled by Monster) What If Story *High School Saga (As Stocking Friend) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Jimmy (Ex-husband, still on friendly terms) *Yummy (Daughter) *James Adobo (Possibly Husband) *Travis Flame (Son) *Sophitia Flame (Daughter) Friends *Stocking Anarchy *Steven Star *Amy Rose *Medic Enemies *Stockgil (Alduin Saga) *New Order (Alduin Saga) *Zinyak (Saints Row Saga) *Monkey Yellow (Saints Row Saga) Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Cameo Character Category:Human Category:Gadgets Category:Revived Category:Captives of Zeta Laboratories Category:Inactive